Many systems, such as standard radar systems used by police officers, are in use for attempting to control traffic. The present invention features a novel traffic safety system, which may be used in areas where there is concern for traffic safety and speed control. The system of the present invention comprises a decoy police car or emergency vehicle equipped with red and blue lights. The system is portable and is optionally solar powered. The system of the present invention may, for example, help reduce a high-speed motorist's speed on an open road from a large distance away. The system of the present invention can be used in a variety of scenarios, for example in rural or urban settings, residential areas, hospitals, schools, construction zones, etc. The system of the present invention can be supplemented with other speed-detection methods, such as laser detection or radar.